Bath Time
by Fifth Horseman
Summary: Urd tries again to move things along between Keiichi and Belldandy. Since potions haven't worked, it's time to try something different. Rated M just to be safe.


**Discalimer: **Ah! My Goddess belongs to Kosuke Fujishima, I'm just playing in the world he created.

My second non Evangelion fic. The beginnings of this story sat on my hard drive for almost a year, more or less at a dead end. I never wanted to give up on it but I just didn't seem to be able to get after it until recently.

Hopefully it is up to par with my other works. I hope you enjoy it and that you will leave a review.

Flamers will be treated like the brain dead squirrels we all know them to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bath Time<strong>_

On the heights overlooking the city of Nekomi, Japan, was a Buddhist temple known as Tariki Hongan. For the past couple of years the temple hadn't received a great many visitors looking to pray before the Buddha or seek guidance from the monk who tended to it.

He had gone on a pilgrimage and had handed over the care of the temple to a young couple who had come to him seeking shelter, and ever since then there had been a number of odd things happen that were centred around that temple and its rather unique inhabitants and special visitors. People tended to stay away from the place even though the inhabitants themselves seemed to be very nice when they encountered them out in public.

The strange occurrences, the odd flashes of light often followed by explosions, may have seemed odd and maybe even a little scary to the public. To those who lived at the temple, it was just the trappings of a normal, average day. Also part of the eccentric lifestyle at the temple, were many other incidents that thankfully involved less noticeable public displays.

"Aaaahhh!" the lone mortal and male inhabitant at Tariki Hongan was heard to scream from within the steamy bathing room of the temple residence. "Urd! Stop it!"

"Oh lighten up Keiichi," the dark skinned half goddess, half demon scolded laughingly. "You can't be disliking this half as much as you make it sound."

'_Oh that is not the problem at all!'_ his panicked mind screamed at him.

Keiichi Morisato had just nicely settled down on the bath stool and started soaping himself up and was anticipating a good long soak in the tub afterwards. It had been a long day at school and the seniors at the Motor Club had put him through the wringer again afterwards and he just wanted to relax a little before getting some much needed sleep.

That idea died ingloriously when he heard the door to the bath slide open.

Now, being interrupted during his bath was nothing new for him since the goddesses had come into his life, and he had been half expecting that Skuld would come by and launch a bombing attack on him after catching him kissing Belldandy earlier in the evening. Luckily her bombs didn't hurt all that much anymore, though they did still leave one bruised and a bit soot covered.

Much to his shock however, though he wasn't really sure why he should have been surprised about it, the person who had slid open the bathroom door and intruded upon his bath time wasn't the diminutive, ordnance laden Goddess of the Future, but the highly mischievous Goddess of the Past, Urd. A very naked and slyly grinning Urd.

This did not bode well for him at all.

Now beyond his shyness, his respectful nature, his self confidence issues, and all of the myriad other things that made Keiichi Morisato who he was, he was still very much a healthy, red blooded male. Even while stammering and stuttering and trying to ward Urd off as she closed the door and enthusiastically latched onto him from behind, he hadn't been able to completely avoid looking at her.

Her looks were decidedly exotic with the contrast of her nearly white hair against her dark skin. Those sinful curves, her every move radiating smooth sensuality and sex appeal. And there was absolutely no denying that the sensation of her arms wrapped around him and the soft warmth of her large breasts pressing into his back was out of this world.

Her skin was soft and smooth as silk, and seemed to send little electric tingles through him as it moved against his. Thankfully the towel he had hastily draped over his lap was concealing another less voluntary reaction to what he was seeing and feeling. She would most certainly tease him to no end if she were to notice his building arousal.

But, even though he had not been the one to initiate this rather stimulating contact, he still began to feel the pangs of guilt beginning to mercilessly stab at him. Just like anyone else, he had wants and desires that begged to be met and fulfilled. But anytime he noticed another woman or a harmless little fantasy or dream played through his mind, even if it was about his beloved Belldandy herself, he always felt very guilty about it. He felt as if he was being disloyal to his goddess or that he was being a disgusting pervert, making his mortal self unworthy of her pure and untainted affections.

His own overall and long held sense of unworthiness led him to brand himself as being a horrible person for having these thoughts. He didn't seem to realize that there was absolutely nothing wrong with his occasional dreams, daydreams, and fantasies. They were normal and they were harmless and everybody had them.

Even goddesses.

That would have really thrown his already frazzled mind for a much bigger loop than even Urd's actions were currently achieving. He was further distressed by the idea that there was a part of him that wanted this. Really, _really_ wanted this. A part of his soul ached for that intimate, physical contact. How many times had he vividly dreamed and fantasized about being with Belldandy, or even Urd or Peorth in _'that way'_?

Even after Peorth had made him and Belldandy realise that they wanted something more physical to happen between them, neither of them had been able to initiate it. Even after finally being able to say the words _'I love you'_, and being able to do so easily at will now, which he did a lot because the smile that would break out on Belldandy's face was breathtaking and he couldn't get enough of it, not much had changed. They did hold hands and hug a lot more and they had finally gotten to the kissing stage too and actually did that quite often, much to their mutual surprise and delight, and Skuld's intense consternation.

Those changes were both good and bad. Good for all of the obvious reasons, bad because it made the lack of more intimate physical contact and the inability to initiate it all the more frustrating. They just couldn't seem to take that next step, no matter how badly they wanted to do so.

It wasn't like they didn't react physically to one another, especially when they were holding one another and kissing for one of those rare extended occasions which wasn't interrupted immediately by a Skuld Bomb or Banpei. Many times they had both found themselves wanting more and breathlessly on the verge of something, but they just couldn't seem to make it happen.

All that considered, that was why he was in such a dilemma with Urd wrapped around him as she was. She would probably be willing to go farther than this, but there was no way that he was going to do anything with her. He wouldn't betray Belldandy like that and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to even consider such a thing, no matter how very alluring the thought may be.

"You're just far too tense Keiichi," Urd purred softly in his ear, which didn't do a single damn thing to make him any less tense. "You really need to relax."

"How can I relax when you're naked and in here with me!" He sounded like he was about to hyperventilate.

"You didn't expect me to wear my clothes into the bath did you?" she asked him in a totally innocent tone of voice.

"I didn't expect you to be in here at all while I'm trying to take a bath!" He nearly fainted as she wiggled around, reminding him of just exactly what part of her luscious anatomy was pressed against his back. "Especially with you being naked!"

"What's a little nudity between friends," she said airily with a total lack of concern. "Besides, since I'm here I can wash your back for you."

"Stop fooling around Urd, I just want to take my bath and go to bed," he pleaded. Poor boy was on the verge of full on panic.

"All the more reason for me to help you out then," she teased.

"Oh forget it," he sighed in exasperation. "I'll just take one in the morning before I leave."

He tried to get up, but she refused to let go of him. It was kind of funny really, arms and legs waving about and begging for her to let him go. She tightened her grip on him and sternly spoke one word into his ear with enough power behind it to make him stop dead.

"Enough!"

That froze him to the spot. None of his three resident goddesses, nor any of the non-resident ones who visited for that matter, had ever put any of their power behind their words to him before and quite frankly it was a little scary. When she had spoken it was like a bolt of lightning had travelled down his spine. Even when she released him and her hands came to rest lightly on his shoulders, he still didn't dare move an inch.

"Geez Keiichi," she said softly and with genuine sympathy. "No wonder you and Belldandy haven't gotten past the kissing and holding hands stage. You're scared to death aren't you?"

The defeatist slumping of his shoulders was all the answer she needed. She had felt his body trembling from the moment she had wrapped her arms around him and she had felt the fear come out as soon as he laid eyes on her naked form. Not exactly the emotion she had been hoping for, but there it was. All in all, it was exactly as she had thought when she had put together her latest plan to prod along Belldandy and Keiichi's relationship.

She began to slowly knead the muscles of his shoulders in an effort to get him to relax. "Do you think that it's any different for Belldandy?" she asked him, her tone gentle.

"Huh?" In all of the time he had spent beating himself up over his inability to address this with Belldandy, let alone actually take the risk and make a move, it had never occurred to him that she might be just as scared as he was.

"Keiichi, I really do like you," she said with a sigh. "You're a good man with a good and kind heart. You've accepted me and Skuld into your home and let us stay despite all the havoc we create and the trouble we've caused you, and you've put yourself in harms way on our behalf more than once. Even when you found out I was half demon you never treated me any differently and that really does mean a lot to me. Most of all though, you make Belldandy very happy and I know that you really do love her."

She stopped her impromptu massage and flicked his right ear with her finger, drawing a startled yelp out of him before going back to what she was doing.

"But, the two of you share an annoyingly similar trait," she continued. "You can both be pretty naïve at times and you're both too quick to get down on yourselves. You're too afraid of the little things and as such things get left unresolved and you both live with the status quo, even though it's clearly not what either of you want."

"I've been like this all of my life Urd," he said somewhat miserably. "It's not like I can just flip a switch and suddenly be the picture of strength and self confidence."

"No," she agreed. "But you can't continue on that way either. And neither can Belldandy. Both of you are waiting for the other to take the lead and it's getting you nowhere."

Another dejected sigh escaped him. "I know Urd. But I can't…" he floundered. "I don't…." He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. "I can't even put it into words."

"Neither can she Keiichi, and it's eating her alive just like it's doing to you."

She grabbed a bath stool and sat beside him at a slight angle so she could watch both him and the door. He was puzzled for a moment as he still felt a pair of hands kneading his shoulders even after Urd had moved. He looked up and saw World of Elegance looking back down at him. She smiled and gave him a little wave and went back to what she was doing.

'_Geeze! Even her angel is completely naked!'_

"You have to understand Keiichi that just because she's a goddess that doesn't mean that Belldandy knows everything or can do everything," Urd explained in a gentle voice. "She probably has even less experience with the opposite sex than you do and a lot of the things she is feeling are completely new to her. She has led a fairly sheltered existence really, and especially so after what happened with Celestine."

"So by default I have more experience and should take the lead then, right?" he surmised glumly.

"I know you have the ability Keiichi," she said confidently. "You've come a long way since I first met you, but the problem is that you fear you're not good enough for her because she's a goddess and you're a human." The look he gave her told her that she had hit the nail on the head. "You don't even look at her the way any other guy looks at his girlfriend. I don't think I've ever seen you look anywhere below her face."

"I don't look at women that way Urd!" he huffed.

"And womankind thanks you for not being a slobbering, ogling pig," she said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

He groaned in frustration.

"Unless you really aren't interested in such things," she pondered, thoughtfully tapping a long elegant finger against her chin, the insinuation she was making causing him to begin turning purple and start to sputter. "But that can't be right," she continued, dropping the look and smiling impudently. "Because even though you won't look at me while I'm right here buck naked in front of you, you're still pitching a pretty good tent with that towel."

"GAAH!" was his choked response while turning a brilliant shade of red and trying to cover his arousal with his hands.

She sighed. "Keiichi, you are not unworthy of her. You won't demean her by looking at her and appreciating her body. You won't dirty her or offend her if you try to touch her in an intimate way because she wants the same thing you do. You won't dishonour her by fantasizing about having sex with her, or with any other woman for that matter. It's natural, we all do it, even Belldandy, and it's harmless." She looked at his sullen expression. "There's more to this than you just being nervous about women isn't there. Geeze, are you really that scared of driving her away?"

As soon as she said it, she felt something in him shift. She could see him tense up and she could feel things deep within him that she hadn't felt with this much strength since the first time she met him.

He couldn't meet her gaze and stared at the bathroom floor. "Yes Urd," he said with a sad calmness. "I really am that scared of driving her away. I'm that scared of driving all of you away."

Something plucked at her heart when he said that, there was such a chord of sadness and loneliness hidden deep within his voice, it was something that most people would never be able to detect, but being a goddess it was clear to her. There was also an unflinching honesty there too, and she knew that whatever he was about to say was the absolute, heartfelt truth.

This wasn't quite how she had seen this going when she planned it out, she hadn't counted on things getting this deep. She should have known. When she discussed it with Belldandy earlier in the day she had been emotional too, but she figured that was just nerves and the somewhat racy nature of her plan.

When she came in to join Keiichi she had left Belldandy in the outer room with nothing more than a tiny little towel to cover herself with. The plan was to have her come in after she talked to Keiichi, the two would have no choice but to see each other in the buff and get used to it. Then she would steer them to the rather innocent idea of scrubbing each others backs and soaking in the tub together.

It was one of her less nefarious and intrusive plans and she wasn't even intending to try and push them further. If something happened right away, good for them, but she was sure that all they really needed was just a little nudge in the right direction and things would take care of themselves at a pace they could handle.

She should have remembered the old and very true militaristic axiom that, '_no plan survives contact with the enemy'._

She was about to summon Belldandy into the room when the door slid open and she entered on her own. The towel she held clutched across her breasts barely reached the top of her thighs but she was focused on Keiichi and seemed to have forgotten her earlier worries about being next to naked in his presence.

Nobody even noticed when Holy Bell came out and joined World of Elegance in her task.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy spoke, her voice drenched with concern as she knelt beside him and opposite of Urd.

He gave her a slight, sad smile. "All of my life I have been on the bottom end of things," he began quietly. "I was smaller than all the other kids so I got picked on a lot, and I was never what you'd call popular. Most girls wouldn't even give me the time of day and if they did it was so they could tell me when to get lost." He gave a small, little chuckle at the self deprecating joke. "But I always tried to keep my head up because even though everything seemed to backfire in my face all the time, I always knew that things could be so much worse, that there were a lot of people that had it worse than I did."

"And your perseverance in the face of it all is what earned you your wish," Urd reminded him.

"A wish that bound a goddess to the earth," he said. "When she came through that mirror, I was freaked out but I was also in awe." He looked at Belldandy. "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." She blushed. "When I finally made the wish it was the lonely part of me that came out. I still didn't really believe that any wish I made would come true, but I really did want to have someone I could be with, someone who was as beautiful and as kind as you are Belldandy."

"That's why you worded the wish the way you did," Urd surmised.

He nodded. "And ever since then I have held a fear that I can't seem to rid myself of, no matter how close we become. It was why I had so much trouble saying 'I love you', why I had so much trouble even just talking to her at first. Why I had so much trouble just trying to hold her hand or hold her in my arms." He forced his eyes to meet Belldandy's again. "The more I fell in love with you, the more afraid I became that it wasn't real, that I was just dreaming or imaging it somehow, or that if I overcame my fears long enough to do anything that it would end up being inappropriate or too forward. I felt that I didn't have the right."

He looked at Urd. "When you said I felt I was unworthy because I'm a mortal and she's a goddess, you were right. Even after we passed through the Gate of Judgement I still felt that way. I was given a wish from Heaven and I used it selfishly to take a goddess from her home, her family and her friends, and bind her to my side. Me, a mortal who has next to nothing and couldn't even give her a place to live without her help."

"Keiichi," Belldandy began, the onset of tears present in her voice. "I love being at your side and living here on earth, and I love you. I do not feel like I have lost anything or been forced to do anything against my will. I don't care how much we have or where we live just so long as we're together."

Urd spoke up. "I feel pretty confident Keiichi that if the two of you had met under other circumstances you would still have gotten together. There is just way too much in the way of positive vibes and chemistry between the two of you. If it were possible to ask Destiny and actually get a straight answer out of her, I think you would find that the two of you were meant to be together. She enjoys turning convention on its head even more than I do and this would be right up her alley."

"I guess I just feel like I've taken something away from all of you just to make myself happy and that some day I'll wake up and Belldandy and the rest of you will all be gone. I'll suddenly be alone like I was before and with life kicking me around again."

"Life kicks you around even with us here Keiichi," Skuld's voice sounded from the doorway. "But not nearly as bad as you keep kicking yourself around and if you don't stop it with the self pity stuff, _I'll_ kick you around." They all turned and were rather surprised to see the youngest resident of the temple standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel, _and_ she was in her older, adult form.

A quick query by both Urd and Belldandy told them that Yggdrasil was functioning properly. They knew Skuld had been working on some big secret project lately that she wouldn't talk about and it seemed that maybe she had found a way to cut herself off from Yggdrasil's power feed. They would definitely be asking her later.

Though, they weren't really sure they wanted to know what the little genius had built this time.

In a small fit of maturity, Skuld had decided to join in on Urd's latest plan. She had overheard her conversation with Belldandy earlier in the day and had been ready to put a stop to her interference, but then she heard the sadness in Belldandy's voice, the fear she had of not being able to take that next step and being able to physically express her love to Keiichi. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She truly did, she wanted nothing more than to become intimate with him and experience the deepening of the bond between them. But she had so little experience and was afraid that she was pushing him away.

In light of this, she decided to go along with it, though she said nothing to Urd or Belldandy. While she valued her own relationship with her sister, she knew how much Belldandy loved Keiichi and she wanted her sister to be happy and this issue was making her anything but. Oh she would still continue to disrupt things from time to time and throw bombs at Keiichi now and then, she couldn't help it, she had to keep him honest after all. But in this instance she would back this silly plan of Urd's if it would help, and she thought that it just might.

She wasn't real sure or real keen about the nudity though, and she sure as heck wasn't going in there without some coverage or in her kid form. That would just be too weird. Luckily she managed to complete her latest invention and had succeeded in temporarily cutting herself off from Yggrdrasil's power feed so she could force a change into her older form for a couple of hours.

Judging by the looks from her sisters they suspected what she had done and she knew she would be hearing about it later. Not to mention she would probably get a slap on the wrist from Heaven for it too, but she wanted to help Belldandy so it was worth it as far as she was concerned.

She grabbed a bath stool and sat down across from Keiichi. "Don't get any funny ideas," she warned him as she made sure her towel was in no danger of coming off and that nothing was showing. "And you do realize don't you that by telling us all of this, you've already taken care of half of the problem. You've admitted to your fears and gotten it off your chest, so lighten up and try and relax already would you." She glared at him, one eye twitching a bit. "Which shouldn't be hard since you've got two naked angels giving you a massage, and both of my sisters in here showing you the goods!"

"The brat's right for once Keiichi," Urd said, ignoring Skuld sticking her tongue out at her for the shot. "You're thinking and worrying way too much about things and just inviting trouble. Give yourself a break for once and stop expecting the worst. All that needless worry will only make you old before your time."

"And you don't have to worry about being alone Keiichi," Belldandy assured him. "Because I'm not going anywhere. And your life will never lack for love because you are loved by no less than five goddesses _and_ their angels."

Keiichi, Urd, and Skuld all snapped their heads in her direction so quickly that they nearly threw themselves off their stools.

"You can't deny it," Belldandy said with a 'cat who ate the canary' smile. "Because I have always known and I am not jealous of any of you because Keiichi already owns my heart and I own his. We all love him in different ways, but we do all love him. I also know that he loves all of you as well in his own way."

"You're right," Urd admitted with an almost relieved sigh. "When he found out I was half demon as well as half goddess he still accepted me without question and that meant so much to me and I started to see in him what you saw. I just can't help but like him."

Skuld sighed in exasperation. "I guess I can't deny it either. Even with all the rotten things I did to him he never stopped wanting to be my friend. He has always tried to be there for me no matter how much abuse or how many bombs I threw at him." She waved her hand up and down her body to emphasize her form. "The last time I was like this I got to spend the day with him and it opened my eyes. He really was as nice and as kind as you said he was sis. That day was one of the best days of my life."

"She even keeps the picture of the two of you in the wedding outfits on her mirror right where she can see it," Urd teased.

Skuld turned red and a vein pulsed on the side of her head. "He didn't need to know that Urd!"

The elder Norn just waved her off. "You know, Peorth was quite serious in her overtures to you Keiichi," she told him. "She really is quite fond of you and tries to keep a close eye you. If you were available she'd be on you in a second."

"And you have earned Lind's eternal gratitude and friendship," Belldandy said. "For so long she thought she wasn't powerful enough, that that was why her angel had only one wing and she worked so hard to become stronger." She gave him a big, bright smile. "But because of you she was able to discover that she had twin angels and she is so grateful to you for that. That's why she asked you if she could consider you her life long friend."

"Believe me, that's a very big deal where Lind is concerned," Urd added. She smirked. "And the way I hear it, Heaven's most powerful warrior actually blushes whenever someone mentions your name."

He suddenly found himself being hugged from either side by Elegance and Holy Bell, causing him to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"And the angels all have their own reasons, besides feeling what their goddesses feel," Belldandy explained, finding herself to be very amused by the spectacle.

"I'm sorry for sounding so whiny and emo," he apologized. "I just feel really lucky and I'm happy and I'm still realizing how much my life has changed for the better because of all of you, even with some of the things we've all gone through together. I mean who would ever think that I would be in love with an actual goddess, or be living with three of them. That I would ever meet and become friends with a Valkyrie or that I would get to see angels."

"Yeah, well just don't start perving out and thinking you've got a harem now or something," Skuld warned him in an _'I will bomb you into oblivion if you do'_ tone of voice.

That comment proved to be the catalyst for a chain of events that all seemed to happen in slow motion.

World of Elegance and Holy Bell, who were still hugging Keiichi, removed his and Belldandy's towels in one swift movement. Keiichi suddenly found himself with a full view of his girlfriend's naked form. Large, soft looking breasts, slim waist and gently flaring hips, a slight peek of sparse honey blonde curls between her creamy thighs. Absolute physical perfection.

While he was visually occupied with Belldandy, three Goddesses were getting a good look at his equipment as it returned to a rigid state due to the input his eyes were receiving.

Skuld turned a brilliant shade of red and shot to her feet, pointing to the offending, and bobbing, appendage.

"GAAH! P…put that thing away you pervert!"

Funny how her eyes remained glued to the sight anyway.

Noble Scarlet, who had come out and was wide eyed looking at the scene overtop of her mistresses head, decided that this would be a good time to relieve Skuld of her towel as well, stripping her of it in one deft move before going and joining Elegance and Holy Bell. Everyone's attention, including Keiichi's, had turned directly on the transformed Goddess of the Future.

She went into a full body blush and shrieked. She tried to cover herself with her arms and ducked behind Belldandy, who was suddenly trying to cover herself as well.

"Noble Scarlet! Give me back that towel!"

The little angel smiled, stuck out her tongue, and shook her head no.

Keiichi desperately wanted to cover himself but couldn't move his arms while being glomped by three angels.

And Urd, her left hand was gripping the bath stool while her right was holding her ribs. She was trying, and failing to suppress a raging fit of the giggles, which only served to make her ample breasts bounce and jiggle all the more, further inflaming Keiichi's condition. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and broke into full out laughter. She ended up falling off the stool and was sprawled on the floor, tears of mirth streaming down her face, unaware and unconcerned that she was now giving Keiichi the full show.

"It's not funny Urd!" Skuld protested.

A giggle escaped Belldandy's lips. "Actually Skuld, it really is." She began to giggle more and soon broke into outright laughter. And it seemed to become infectious.

The sheer silliness and absurdity of the last few of minutes had succeeded in breaking the seriousness of the mood. Any negative thoughts or reservations about their lack of clothing had disappeared and Keiichi found himself starting to laugh. He was also having a very hard time trying not to stare as Belldandy's breasts swayed and jiggled in her mirth, as she had actively given up on trying to cover herself.

Even Skuld had finally begun to laugh, though she remained hidden behind Belldandy while trying to keep herself covered. He didn't dare to tell her that he had a clear view of her naked behind.

The laughter seemed to drain the anxiety from him and he felt like a heavy weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He really had been worrying too much, letting his fears of the unknown world of intimate contact conjure up other fears. It really was about time that he pulled himself together and stood his ground instead of letting his fears and insecurities get the better of him.

Urd finally sat back up, a pleased look on her face. She looked to the angels who were still hanging off of Keiichi. "Nice work ladies, though not part of the plan, you rendered invaluable service. I thank you."

They all smiled widely, happy that they were able to help and that their mischievous adlibbing wasn't going to get them in trouble.

"Now, let's leave these two alone for a while, I'm sure that they want to talk…..or something," she finished with a knowing grin.

Each angel gave Keiichi a kiss on the cheek before returning to their respective goddesses. Urd began to make her way to the door, but stopped and knelt between Belldandy and Keiichi, draping her right arm over his shoulders and her left over her sister's.

"I don't expect the two of you to start going at it like rabbits or anything," which succeeded in intensifying the blush both of them already wore, "but don't let your fears or your nerves get the better of you. You love each other so just let that guide you." She smirked wickedly. "But if I do hear screams of ecstasy coming out of here I'll be breaking out the good sake and expecting all the juicy details."

The deeper shade of red they both turned was something she didn't think possible.

"Oh grow up Urd!" Skuld groused as she headed for the door.

"And speaking of growing up, _'little sister'_," she returned as she stood and faced her.

"Eh…heh heh," was the response from the youngest Norn.

"You've got some explaining to do about how you managed this." She punctuated her point by giving her a firm slap on the rear.

"Hey!"

"Oh shush, now get going and stop showing off your bare butt for Keiichi."

"I am not showing off my bare butt!….You better not be looking Keiichi, you pervert!" Skuld yelled, face as red as a tomato.

Urd ushered her out the door, ignoring her rant. "You know you're going to get a call from 'upstairs' don't you?"

"I know," Skuld whined. "Don't remind me."

With a click the door was shut, cutting off any further conversation. Belldandy and Keiichi both turned to find their towels only to discover that Urd had taken them with her. Their eyes met and they both chuckled.

"Well, at least she didn't use one of her potions this time," he said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"We talked earlier and she told me what she was going to do," Belldandy confessed. "Are you angry with me for letting her do it and for going along with it?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not angry. I think it actually worked out pretty well. I mean, I am nervous to be sitting here naked in front of you, but I was going to be anyway no matter how we got to this point."

"I guess you're right," she agreed, the tone of her voice echoing her own nervousness. They both remained quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Keiichi…" she began and faltered before she could say more.

He reached over and took her right hand in his left. "What is it Belldandy?"

"Earlier….what you said about when you saw me come through the mirror…"

"I meant it," he answered, seeing where she was going. He boldly, for him, reached out with his right hand and laid it against her left cheek, brushing a stray strand of her hair aside. "Despite my shock and everything else, I knew I was looking at the most beautiful girl, the most beautiful anything that I had ever seen."

"Even now?" she asked quietly.

"Especially now," he answered, squeezing her hand. "Not just our bodies are bare, but our emotions and our feelings are too." He looked into her big, blue eyes. "I have never seen anything as beautiful as you Goddess of the Present Belldandy, and I love you so much."

"I love you too my handsome Keiichi."

She leaned toward him and they shared a long, gentle kiss. They moved to wrap their arms around one another, but given the way they were positioned it was a bit awkward. Awkward enough that they lost their balance and he fell off his stool, dragging Belldandy with him.

"Ooof!" Keiichi sounded as he hit the floor and Belldandy landed on top of him.

"Are you alright Keiichi?" she asked, her voice filled with the usual concern for anytime something happened to him.

"I'm fine," he chuckled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed lightly as she became aware of something hard pressed against her stomach.

His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "I…I'm sorry!" he blurted out, mortified by his unintentional reaction.

She smiled and kissed him on the nose. "It's alright Keiichi. Should we wash up and then soak in the tub for a while?"

"Yeah, lets do that."

His embarrassment made his errant manhood behave itself as they quietly washed up, even when they took turns scrubbing each other's back. Shortly, they ended up in the soaking tub with Keiichi sitting at the end with his arms around her as she sat in front of him and leaned back against his chest. They talked and they kissed and just enjoyed being in contact with one another.

The next day Skuld got her scolding phone call from Heaven and was ordered to immediately dismantle her machine and never make another like it again. Using an untested device like that to do what she did was dangerous and the Almighty One was not pleased with his youngest daughter's lack of judgement, no matter the reason why she had done it.

When she was predictably reluctant to dismantle one of her grand creations, Urd was more than happy to blast it with a lightening bolt and then force her little sister to build completely useless toy machines for the rest of the day.

And she hid the ice cream too.

Belldandy and Keiichi avoided it all by going to the beach. The events of the evening before had emboldened Belldandy enough that she even wore the bikini Urd forced her to buy once instead of her normal one piece suits. Poor Keiichi's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head when he saw her squeezed into the skimpy, sky blue material.

The shared bath became a common event for the two and they became more and more comfortable with it. They began to explore each other more and more and even started fooling around a lot more, in and out of the bath. About a month later they decided to start sharing a bed. Three weeks after that, Urd finally had reason to break out the good sake.

Though, she had to spend a little time restraining Skuld before she could crack it open. It seemed that mild, gentle Belldandy was a moaner, not tremendously loud, but not exactly quiet either and the sound came through the walls like they weren't even there. And that was to say nothing of the long, ecstasy filled scream that came out of her when she had her first ever orgasm. Urd was impressed and it would give her oh so much material to tease her with. And she was definitely going to make sure she got all of the juicy details.

Skuld however saw it differently. Her intent was to throw bombs at Keiichi for 'sullying her big sister'. She didn't stop struggling until Belldandy calmly, though with a bright red blush and a glow that lit up the room, told her that she had initiated the sullying, had enjoyed being sullied, and intended to continue being sullied as often as possible, and she would just have to accept it.

Skuld didn't so much accept it as she went into a semi-catatonic state where she just sat there in the corner twitching like a bug for an hour or so. When she snapped out of it she set to work on a machine to soundproof the lover's room so she wouldn't have to hear them.

That noise did terrible things to her imagination.

And she refused to talk to Keiichi for a week.

The next morning they received a pair of visitors in Peorth, who was pouting and looked a little put out, and Lind, who looked embarrassed. As Peorth explained it, Belldandy's rather boisterous reaction the previous night had caused some problems. Essentially her orgasm had caused her to send a power surge back through her connection to Yggdrasil which severely disrupted several systems and it would take a while to fix it.

The gossip was already flying around Heaven, wondering if the problem was just due to Belldandy being so powerful, or if her mortal lover was just that damn good.

Enquiring minds wanted to know.

Urd's first thought was _'I wonder if Bell would let me borrow Keiichi for a while'. _Which was pretty much what Peorth was thinking too. And Lind, well she was a little confused at the thoughts that were creeping into her head. That and she wondered why it seemed to be so damn warm in the temple's sitting room all of a sudden.

A second problem was that they had received an official complaint from Hell, from Daimakaicho Hild herself. It seemed that Belldandy's backflow of power had also been felt on Earth. There had been a sudden outbreak of happiness and good fortune over a very wide geographic area, the entire Pacific Rim at the very least, which had significantly cut into Hell's shares of misery in the human world.

It took an hour for Urd to stop laughing.

Thus, it was decided that all sexual relations between Belldandy and Keiichi were to cease until the Goddess of the Present could be fitted with a special power limiter that would prevent this problem, which they figured would take at least a month. As for Lind's presence, she had been assigned the task of enforcing that edict.

Well, that explained the blush of embarrassment she arrived with.

And the poor, ever so stoic Valkyrie was further chagrined when Skuld enthusiastically glomped her and pledged her services as Lind's loyal Lieutenant in this most important of tasks.

Needless to say, Belldandy was not a happy goddess.

Keiichi just sighed in his usual manner, resigning himself to the chaos that was sure to ensue and engulf his life for the next month.

It kind of figured though, he finally gets lucky and it causes problems in two realms. Though, he knew there weren't many guys who could lay bragging rights to making love to a goddess and having her get off so hard that she affected Heaven and Hell, and a lot of people on Earth were gifted with good fortune to celebrate.

Not that he ever would brag about it of course, that wasn't his style.

And Urd, she had never been so entertained in her life.

Never let it be said that things were dull around the Tariki Hongan temple.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to see lots of reviews from you.<p>

And while you're hanging around, please check out my other stories as well and let me know what you think.


End file.
